Lucky dessu
by Sochi-suzuki
Summary: Kyo doit supporte son meilleur ami et colloc fan inconditionné d'un groupe qu'il ne supporte pas. Comment va-t-il réagir lorqu'il se retrouve obliger de devoir assité à l'un de leur concert ? Finalement ça pourrait être une chance


Hello tout le monde !

non vous ne rêvez pas je ne suis pas morte !

et oui Sochi est de retour après un long break ! désolé ^^"

mais bon je reviens avec plusieurs OS a finir donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ j'écris toujours du yaoi sur mes couples préféré de visual kei ^^

bon je vous présente donc ma dernière OS "Lucky dessu" un Mao/KYo où Dir en grey n'existe pas

je veux faire une dédi à Riki-sama qui m'a adié à trouvé le nom de cette OS car je n'était pas trop inspiré XD

j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans un appartement de la ville de Kyoto un homme brun était installé dans sa chambre a essayer tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son jeu vidéo. Seulement avec le bruit que faisait son colocataire et meilleur ami c'était vraiment très dur. C'était toujours la même chose et là il commençait une nouvelle fois à bouillir intérieurement au bout d'un moment les bruits furent plus fort mais surtout lui firent perdre contre son boss la ça l'énerva.<p>

-Noooooon ! Rhaa il va me le payer lui attend !

Il mit son jeu en pause, jeta d'un geste énervé son casque sur le bureau et se leva d'un pas colérique pour se diriger vers la chambre de son colloc'. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper qu'il rentra en ouvrant grand la porte, il le trouva assis devant son ordinateur les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

-Toshiyaaa! Baisse cette musique ! et puis arrête de chanter ça m'énerve !

Seulement le dénommé Toshiya n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarquer, enfin si il avait cru entendre un bruit, il retourna alors sa chaise et étonné croisa le regard noir du brun. Il mit alors sa musique en pause et retira ses écouteurs.

-Hein ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose Kyo ?

Le désigné marmonna en serrant des poings.

-Bah évidement que je t'ai dit quelque chose ! J't'ai dit d'arrêter avec ta musique aussi forte ! bon sang je peux même pas me concentrer moi hein !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute !

-Bien sur que si c'est ta faute idiot c'est pas moi qui écoute ça hein ?

-Justement tu devrais ! Sadie c'est un groupe génial ! c'est le meilleur groupe du monde je l'adore !

-Ouais ben parle pour toi.

-Mais si ! Parce que...

-Parce que Mao a une superbe voix, la musique elle est trop bien et blablabla... c'est bon je connais la chanson maintenant tss n'importe quoi moi j'aime pas.

-C'est que t'as pas de goût c'est tout.

-C'est faux !

-Bien sur que si !

-Tss tu va finir par être pire qu'une fangirl si tu continue.

-Même pas vrai d'abords !

Alala dire que ces deux là avaient plus de trente ans, ça se voyait pas en tout cas.

-C'est bien pour ça que t'as pas de copine, fit Kyo.

-Hé oh t'en a pas non plus je te signal.

-Gngngn.

Le plus petit des deux avait les bras croisé sur son torse et marmonnait dans son coin.

-Et puis t'as jamais voulus voir à quoi ils ressemblaient !

-Ouais ouais...

-Tu veux jamais que je te montre leur nouveau look ! Ou encore mieux les lives ou les clips ! Ils sont géniaux faut vraiment que tu les vois !

-Ouais ouais...

-Si tu veux j'te montre tout de suite !

Mais Kyo lui avait tourné le dos, ça ne semblait absolument pas l'intéresser.

-Hé Kyo tu m'écoute !

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Aller arrête de faire comme si j'existais pas ! Je déteste quand tu fait exprès de m'ignorer !

Kyo le savait c'est bien pour ça qu'il le faisait ça le faisait bien chier donc c'était fun ! Et puis ça l'énervait que Toshiya le saoul avec Sadie comme il n'y a pas si longtemps, bon quelques mois en faite.

~~ FLASH BACK ~~

Quelques mois plus tôt, Kyo était tranquillement entrain de se reposer dans sa chambre quand tout à coup.

-Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! c'est géniaaaaaaaaaaal !

Kyo mal réveillé se redressa sur son lit plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

-Rhaaaa c'est pas vrai ! Et c'est repartit pour un tour fait chier ! Ils ont sortit un nouveau single... il va pas arrêter de me souler avec et de l'écouter en boucle pendant au moins une semaine... ô joie !

-C'est génial, c'est génial... c'est génial ! J'suis trop content !

-Tsss...

Le petit en était sur que son ami devait pratiquement être en train de sautiller de joie dans sa chambre ''pff n'importe quoi '' pensa-t-il. Au bout d'un petit moment, le temps de le téléchargé le single avant d'aller l'acheter sous peu, il put entendre le son de la musique parvenir jusqu'à lui.

-Ouaiiiis j'adore troooooop !

-C'est pas possible...

Le son monta de quelques crans et voilà que Toshiya essayait de chanter par dessus, c'était le pompon.

-TOSHIIII !

~~ FIN FLASH BACK ~~

Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois alors tout les moyens étaient bon pour Kyo pour emmerder son cher colloc.

-Aller euh Kyo arrête tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça !

Mais le petit brun faisait comme si il n'entendait rien et s'apprêtait même à partir.

-Ok ok c'est bon j'arrête t'as gagné mais s'il te plait arrête ça.

-Bah voilà enfin.

-Rha t'es chiant ! Bouda Toshiya les bras croisé et le regard dur.

-Héhé et oui !

Toshiya marmonna on ne sais quoi dans son coin puis fixa Kyo qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Bon bah... si on allait faire un tour en ville ! Proposa-t-il.

-Mouais je sais pas trop...

-J'te payerais quelque chose.

-Ok ça marche !

Et oui Kyo marche bah au marchandage (XD) et Toshiya avait finit par le savoir.

-Super ! Tu conduis.

-Rhaa mais pourquoi ?

-C'est ta voiture.

La Kyo n'avait pas trop le choix car souvent il disait à Toshiya de ne pas toucher sa caisse sinon il allait l'abimer. Le petit brun soupira alors.

-Ok ok...

-Ouais !

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et grimpèrent en voiture, Kyo regarda alors Toshiya.

-Pas touche à la radio ok.

-Ok ok rhoo c'est bon.

Ils finirent par se dirigeaient vers le centre ville, après avoir trouver une place ils trainèrent dans les rues discutant de sujet qui les intéressaient et qui les faisaient bien rire. Ils n'étaient pas discret et Kyo qui se moquait de certaines personnes qu'ils croisaient alors que Toshiya était plié en deux de rire. Tout deux firent quelques magasins, seulement ceux qui les intéressaient à savoir musique et jeux vidéo... c'était à ce demander si ils savaient qu'ils avait plus de trente ans on aurait dit des gamins surtout quand ils n'étaient pas d'accords. Kyo vérifia que Toshi n'achète pas encore un autre CD heureusement pour lui se ne fut pas le cas. Ils n'avaient pas fait énormément d'achat.

-Je vais te rétamer avec mon nouveau jeux Toshi tu va en morfler ! Haha ! S'exclama Kyo.

-Tu dit ça parce que c'est un jeu de bastons attend que je te mette la raclé de ta vie avec la nouvelle version de mon jeu de course !

Et c'était repartit, c'est deux la n'étaient pas meilleur amis pour rien, ils se chamaillaient souvent mais dans le fond ils s'adoraient ça faisait dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas envie de retourner chez eux tout de suite, autant profiter de leur jour de repos après tout, ils allèrent alors dans un parc histoire de se poser un moment. Toshiya était du genre à ne pas tenir en place et n'arrêtait pas de parler au grand désespoirs de Kyo qui soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment énervant Toshi.

-Parle pour toi, fit le désigné en lui tirant la langue.

Le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire en plus son ami commençait à s'endormir sur le banc, trop chiant. Soudain il crut reconnaître un bruit famillié non loin de lui, il vit alors un groupe de jeunes en train d'écouter de la musique mais pas n'importe quelle musique ! Il se leva rapidement l'air super heureux et absolument pas discrètement du banc, réveillant au passage le somnolant Kyo.

-Toshi mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Marmonna-t-il mécontent.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse il vit simplement son ami partir parler avec ces inconnus, étonné il s'approcha alors et reconnu de suite cette musique qui lui arriva aux oreilles.

« putain des fans de Sadie » pensa-t-il.

-Oh c'est génial vous écoutez ma chanson préféré de Sadie ! Vous aussi vous êtes fan ? Demanda Toshiya aux autres personnes.

Le brun était vraiment heureux de pouvoir parler de ce groupe qu'il apprécié tant sans se faire rembarrer ou autre par son ami, ces personnes l'écoutaient et partageaient des opinions avec lui, ils rigolaient bien et écoutaient tout un tas de chanson en chantant quelques unes. Kyo lui était exaspéré par tout ça surtout qu'il était mit à l'écart et il détestait ça, il alla se poser sur un banc et observa d'un regard noir à ce groupe se trouvant devant lui. Le pire c'est qu'il commença même à neiger mais ça ne les faisait pas bouger et au bout de deux heures s'en était trop pour le petit brun qui se leva d'un pas énervé vers son ami brun qu'il attrapa par le bras.

-Faut qu'on y aille et maintenant Toshi, fit-il d'une voix très dure.

-Ok ok t'as raison, a plus tout le monde... c'est qui le meilleur groupe de musique ? fit le brun alors qu'il était entrainé par son ami au loin.

-SADIE ! crièrent ses nouveaux amis.

Ils se mirent tous à tous à rigoler sauf Kyo qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

-Haha c'était vraiment trop cool, ils sont géniaux ! Continua Toshi en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Son ami lui lança un drôle de regard et monta dans la voiture, Toshiya qui était vraiment de bonne humeur tenta d'avoir une conversation avec lui mais à chaque fois il avait le silence en réponse ou un « hm » très encourageant. Seulement avec la neige qui était tombé il ne tarda pas a avoir des problèmes de circulation, ils étaient donc bloquer sur la route à attendre que ça se débouche un peu et comme la patiente n'était pas le fort de Toshi il voulut mettre de la musique histoire de passer le temps.

-Tss fait chier ces bouchons hein Kyo ?

-Hm ouais..

-...ah ils m'ont trop donné envie d'écouter du Sadie je vais mettre mon album ! Reprit Toshiya en sortant l'objet de la boite à gans.

A l'entente de ce nom les mains de Kyo se crispèrent sur le volant et alors que Toshiya approchait le CD du lecteur le conducteur lui agrippa fermement le poignet. Toshi eut à peine le temps de le regarder surprit que son ami dit d'un ton énervé.

-Hors de question ! j't'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas de ça dans ma voiture ! Et tu commence royalement à me gonfler avec ton groupe là ! Tu penses qu'à ça c'est pas possible ! Et puis tout à l'heure tu t'es crus où hein ? Dès que t'entend du Sadie tu te barre parler avec des inconnus et tu me laisser en plan, cool comme ami hein !

Cette dernière phrase fut celle de trop pour Toshiya.

-Non mais tu te fout de moi là ! Moi un mauvais ami ? Au dernière nouvelle j'ai toujours était la pour toi ! Moi j'en ai ras le bol que tu fasse tout un cinéma pour ce groupe de musique tu t'y es jamais intéressé en plus, toujours à piquer des crises et et je sais même pas pourquoi en plus ! Moi même si il y a quelque chose que tu aime et moi pas forcement j'ai toujours fait un effort parce que je sais que ça te tiens à cœur mais toi ça tu n'en sais rien hein ! T'y as jamais penser à ça ? Et ben je vais te dire une chose j'ai toujours fait des efforts mais toi non y'en a bien que pour t'as petite personne ! Ouais tout à l'heure j'ai été parler avec des inconnus mais avec eux au moins je m'amusais et débattais sur un sujet qui me tenais à cœur avec toi c'est comme parler à un mur ! T'aurais put te joindre à nous mais non t'es trop borné !

-Comment ça je pense qu'à moi et je suis borné ! c'est pas moi qui laisse mes amis en plan ! Tu commence à me faire chier tout ça pour des conneries !

-Ça y est j'en ai ras le bol ! Marre de toi Kyo ! Puisque monsieur à toujours raison je vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de parler avec toi je me casse !

Énervé le brun ouvrit la portière de la voiture en pleine rue.

-Non mais tu vas pas descendre quand même ? Fit Kyo.

-Si ! J'en ai marre de toi je préfère encore rentré à pied tout seul !

Et sur ce il claqua la porte et traversa la route entre les voitures arrêtés en râlant sur ceux qui n'étaient pas content de le voir traverser ainsi.

-Mais je vous emmerde !

De colère il shoota dans la première chose qu'il croisa c'est à dire un lampadaire, s'étant retenue de taper sur la voiture de Kyo puis continua sa route dans le froid en marmonnant, la il avait littéralement explosé, ce qui surprit son ami il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi surtout aussi en colère contre lui.

Après plusieurs très longues minutes coincés dans les bouchons Kyo finit par enfin arriver chez lui, il regarda dans l'appartement Toshiya n'était pas encore rentré. Il était un peu étonné mais alla dans sa chambre se mettre sur son ordinateur histoire de jouer à son jeu préféré. Le temps passa et même si il ne se l'avouer pas il s'inquiétait un peu mais il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le brun était mort de froid, il balança ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée et alla à son tour dans sa chambre en claquant bien la porte, à première vu il était toujours en colère, il alla sur un site sur son ordinateur en se mettant de la musique histoire de décompresser un peu. De son côté Kyo hésitait un peu, il ne savait pas si il devait aller voir si ça aller pour son ami, oh et puis il était trop fier pour aller s'excuser comme ça. Seulement tout ça dura tout le reste de la journée, depuis leur altercation ils ne s'étaient pas parler ni vu et cette situation l'agacé un peu il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec son meilleur ami et colloc. Au final Kyo finit par se diriger vers la chambre de son ami, il le trouva comme à son habitude devant son ordi mais il n'avait pas mit de musique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda le blond.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ? Répondit sèchement le brun.

Et ben il lui en voulait toujours on dirait bien.

-Toshi je sais qu'on se tape parfois sur le système mais on va pas quand même rester comme ça.

-Oh parce que tu te préoccupe de notre amitié maintenant.

-Ça va Toshi arrête.

-Hm...

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et regarda le site que son ami regardait.

-C'est quoi ça un concours ?

-Oui pour gagner un accès VIP spécial pour un concert de Sadie à l'occasion de la sortie de leur dernier single et puis depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

-Toshi... hein attend nouveau single ? Mais depuis quand ? D'habitude quand ils sortent un nouveau single et tout t'es survolté et tu te dépêché de l'acheter et l'écouté en boucle.

-Oui ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaie de pas te souler avec ça alors qu'ils ont sorti des nouveaux singles tu t'en ai même pas aperçue hein ?

-C'est bon Toshi j'ai comprit.

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux attendant quelque chose.

-'scuse, marmonna-t-il rapidement.

-Quoi ?

-M'scuse.

-Je comprend rien.

-J'ai dit je m'excuse voilà t'es content.

Les yeux de Toshiya s'illuminèrent, c'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait vraiment se fut un choc:

-J'y crois pas... tu t'excuse...

-Mouais possible, fit Kyo en détournant le regard.

Trop content Toshi se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-D'accord je te pardonne mais tu promet de faire des efforts ?

Kyo détourna la tête.

-On verra.

Cela voulait tout et rien dire mais cela suffit à Toshiya. Kyo se cala contre son bureau et le regarda remplir le questionnaire du concours. Soudain il eut une idée.

-Si tu veux tu peux en remplir un pour moi comme ça ça te fera deux chances d'y aller à ton concert.

-Vraiment ? Fit Toshi avec des yeux brillant.

-Ouais ouais suffit juste que tu mettes mon nom, les trucs basique sur moi et tout le reste tu t'en occupe c'est toi le pro sur Sadie.

-Ouah c'est trop sympa merci Kyo ! Je suis trop content que t'accepte de me laisser faire ça !

-Ouais ouais bon ça va hein.

-Super j'espère trop gagné ça serait génial !

Quelques minutes plus tard il eut finit et envoya le tout.

-J'ai trop hâte d'avoir les réponses maintenant !

Et voilà Toshiya repartit dans une bonne humeur incontrôlable en train de se dandiner sur sa chaise tout content. Kyo soupira et c'était repartit pour un tour mais pourtant il sourit légèrement il préférait quand même le voir comme ça. Malgré l'heure tardif il proposa.

-Alors ça te dit qu'on essai enfin nos nouveaux jeux, histoire de te rétamer encore une fois.

-Ok je suis ton homme et celui qui sera rétamer ça sera toi !

Et les voilà repartit comme des gamins à jouer jusqu'à pas d'heure heureusement pour les deux qu'ils ne commençaient pas leur travail trop tôt, en tout cas leur amitié était solide malgré les différents.

Quelques semaines plus tard, en fin de soirée, dans la chambre de Toshiya alors que ce dernier allumé impatient son ordinateur, Kyo était tranquillement entrain de squatter son lit, allongé de tout son long les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la nuque.

-Toshi c'est vraiment pas possible, tous les jours c'est pareil des que tu rentre du boulot c'est pour filer voir ta messagerie mais y'a jamais rien si ça se trouve c'était une arnaque et ton concert c'était de la foutaise ! Fit ce dernier.

-Non mais dit pas des choses comme ça Kyo ! C'est pas des conneries je suis sur qu'ils vont répondre !

-Mais oui, mais oui c'est ça...

-Rhaa pessimiste et rabat-joie quelle chance j'ai d'avoir un meilleur ami comme toi.

Le désigné ne préféra même pas répondre, Toshiya quand à lui ouvrit enfin sa messagerie et vit à son plus grand bonheur un nouveau message.

-J'ai un message, j'ai un message ! c'est eux, c'est eux !

-T'es vraiment obligé de tout répéter deux fois ?

Mais son ami ne l'entendait déjà plus, il était à la fois excité et anxieux à l'idée de le lire. L'impatiente prenant le part sur le reste il l'ouvrit et le lu au début notre cher brun avait un grand sourire qui ornait son visage mais il s'estompa vite à la fin.

-Nooooon j'ai perdu ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Pas juste je voulais trop y aller !

-Tss tu croyais quoi hein ce genre de concours à la noix tu gagne jamais et puis vu comme t'es pas chanceux ça risquait pas d'arrivé.

-C'est fou comme t'es d'un grand soutient Kyo.

-Et ouais je suis comme ça.

-Humf... j'vais aller voir de ton côté.

Il ouvrit alors la messagerie de Kyo où il trouva le même message, il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à son ami qui était à moitié entrain de dormir à présent et lu le message. Au fur et à mesure que le texte défilé devant ses yeux, la surprise se lisait sur son visage, il ouvrit de grand yeux puis dit:

-J'y crois pas..t-t'as... t'as gagné... t'as gagné !

-J'ai gagné ! fit Kyo en se redressant subitement.

Toshiya le regarda étrangement.

-Hein ? ah... ça.. non c'est toi qu'à gagné comme on a dit, reprit-il en reprenant sa position.

-Alors toi tu réagis au quart de tour quand on te dit que tu gagnes, continua le brun... bizarrement ça m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Puis le fait que c'était LUI qui avait gagné arriva jusqu'au cerveau de notre cher brun qui se mit à sautiller dans toute la pièce.

-J'ai gagné ! à moi le concert de Sadie !

-Et il a lieu quand ce concert ? ... et arrêt de sautiller tu m'énerves !

Toshi s'arrêta net, c'est vrai ça tient il alla relire le message plus attentivement ainsi Kyo put reprendre son activité. Et après quelques minutes.

-Hm... ah ! Voilà ! Ils vont m'envoyer un passe VIP et ils m'indiqueront par la même occasion quand il aura lieu et comment je m'y rendrais.

Il se retourna alors pour regarder son ami qui dormait, il soupira.

-Hey tu pourrais m'écouter au moins ! Fit-il en lui balançant un truc dessus.

-Putain Toshi laisse moi dormir !

-Je te disais comment ça marche.

-Mais c'est toi qui y va pas moi alors laisse moi dormir.

Pour l'énervé un peu plus Toshi se mit à lui mettre de la musique et ils finirent par se chamailler, encore.

Les jours passèrent et le fameux colis arriva enfin, Toshiya qui avait été chercher le courrier le tenait triomphalement dans ses mains et résista à l'envie de l'ouvrir la maintenant. Avec un grand sourire il retourna à l'appartement.

-C'est arrivé !

Kyo ne se demanda même pas de quoi il s'agissait et arriva vers lui l'air super enthousiaste normal quoi.

-Ouais et alors ?

Il vit son ami déchiqueté l'emballage et retiré le fameux passe avec des yeux brillants.

-Ouais !

-Toshi avant que tu t'excite...encore... regarde si t'as pas déchiré quelque chose d'important alors que tu déchiré tout tellement t'es impatient.

-Tu as raison ! ... tu as raison ? Incroyable...

Pour la peine Kyo se mit à bouder les bras croisé sur son torse en marmonnant on ne sait quoi. Le brun quand à lui lisait les feuilles qui accompagné le passe où tout était marqué et...

-Noooon !

-Quoi encore ?

-Ce...ce... c'est un jour où je bosse de nuit ! Et en plus pour un gros projet ! Ah non c'est pas possible !

-Ben sèche le travail.

-Hé oh j'ai besoin de mon boulot et de l'argent qui va avec ! Mais je veux trop aller voir Sadie ! Je sais ! Je vais demander à mon patron !

-Non mais il est fou... même moi je ferais pas ça... j'prendrais la première solution.

-Et c'est moi le fou hein ?

-Rho ça va hein.

-Mais ze veux y aller ! pleurnicha Toshiya.

-Ben tu peux pas y aller ben t'y vas pas et c'est tout, bon moi je retourna dans ma chambre.

Toshiya avait perdu sa bonne humeur légendaire et tenait tristement dans sa main ce passe qui n'allait pas lui servir... il resta planté un petit moment à le regardait puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit il n'allait peut-être pas lui servir à lui mais...

-Kyooo~~

« ça me dit rien qui vaille » pensa le désigné.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Toi tu travail pas de nuit hein, dit-il avec une voix mielleuse.

-..non...

Les yeux de son ami s'illuminèrent.

-Tu vas y aller à ma place !

-Quoi ? Pas question j'en ai rien a faire de ça moi !

-Oh que si t'as intérêt à y aller ! Et tu vas prendre plein de photos, des vidéos et demander des autographes de tout le groupe ! Sinon !

-Tu me menace ? Sinon quoi !

Devant le regard de Kyo Toshiya changea tout de suite de ton.

-Sinon je... je fait ce que tu veux pendant une semaine ?

-Ok la ça marche.

Si il y a un truc qui peux l'intéresser au final ça va pour Kyo et la c'était une offre plutôt alléchante.

-Youpi ! s'exclama Toshi tout n'était pas finit. En plus comme c'est sous ton nom qu'on a gagné c'est parfait j'aurais pas à me faire passer pour toi !

-Ça veux dire quoi ça.

Seulement le brun était revenue à son mode survolté, il ne l'écoutait plus, mais il finit par se mettre à raconté à son ami des choses à savoir sur Sadie ce groupe qu'il aimait tant, Kyo s'en foutait pas mal mais à ce moment la il se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une connerie en acceptant. Il dut calmer Toshi qui devenait bien trop énervant à son goût et prendre note de tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le déroulement de ce concert. Rien que dit penser il soupira.

Rapidement le jour J ou plutôt le soir S arriva, la nuit était tombé et Kyo se trouvait dans une voiture qui l'emmenait à destination de la salle de concert, il regardait d'un air ailleurs par la fenêtre la route qui défilé sa tête appuyé contre sa main. Il ne semblait absolument pas heureux d'y aller normal il n'était pas fan de ce groupe et le voilà obligé d'assister à l'un de leur concert et en plus de passé la soirée en coulisse avec eux. Malgré les efforts de Toshiya il n'avait jamais écouté ce qui lui avait dit sur le groupe, à force d'écouté certaines chansons il avait finit par les connaitre mais c'était tout, il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient étant trop borné pour changé d'avis. Kyo soupira.

-Je connais que leur nom et encore je pourrais pas les reconnaître c'est la merde ça va trop ce voir que je suis pas un fan tss...

Il appuya sa tête contre son siège et ferma les yeux, il n'avait qu'une envie c'est que tout ceci se termine.

Pendant ce temps la, dans les coulisses de la salle de concert, les membres du groupe Sadie étaient en pleine séance de maquillage et habillage avant leur entrée en scène. Parmi les cinq homme, le plus petit qui était châtain semblait de très bonne humeur.

-Et ben Mao tu m'as l'air d'excellent humeur ce soir, fit un autre châtain aux cheveux légèrement ondulé et un piercing à la lèvre en souriant. Du moins encore plus que d'habitude.

-Normal Mizuki, ce soir y'a l'un de nos fans qui va venir assister au concert alors ça me motive encore plus, sourit le chanteur.

-Oui c'est vrai le concours, fit un aux cheveux un peu en pétard. Au faite c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-C'est un garçon, répondit Mizuki.

-Ah...

-Pourquoi ça t'aurais intéressé que ce soit une fille Tsuguri ? dit un brun avec une chaîne à la lèvre se nommant Aki.

-Bah...

-Haha t'es pas possible Tsu, se moqua Mao.

-Ben quoi ?

Mizuki le regarda et soupira tout en laissant une coiffeuse faire les dernier ajustement de sa coiffure.

Aki quand à lui c'était mit à discuter avec Kei le batteur du groupe.

-Moi je suis plutôt content que ce soit un garçon, laissa échapper Mao en se regardant dans la glace.

Les autres membres de son groupes ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder avec un petit sourire, le chanteur se retourna vers eux l'air déterminé.

-En tout cas on va faire en sorte qu'il passe une soirée inoubliable !

-Ouais ! fit Tsuguri partant.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent à se préparer alors que le pseudo fan en question s'apprêtait à débarquer dans les coulisse.

« Aller Kyo c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer tu peux le faire » se fit le désigné pour lui même.

Des personnes l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à une pièce où on lui indiqua que les membres de Sadie allaient le rejoindre. La il n'était plus question de faire demi tour Kyo le savait très bien et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il tournait un peu en rond dans cette pièce, attendant que le groupe arrive, pas qu'il était stressé non il voulait que le temps passe qui sait qu'on l'oubli aussi. Seulement dans le couloir quatre personnes se dirigeaient vers lui et il s'agissait bien des membres du groupe.

-Je suis impatient de voir notre fan, j'espère qu'il est aussi impatient que moi ! Fit Tsuguri.

-Haha je sais pas si ça serait une bonne chose qu'il soit comme toi, se moqua Mizuki.

-Hey !

Ils rigolèrent tous même Tsu après avoir fait une moue vexé.

-En tout cas soyez gentil avec lui, je veux pas qu'on l'effraie, dit Aki.

-Pourquoi tu trouve qu'on fait peur ? Plaisanta Tsu.

En tout cas ils étaient de bonne humeur, Kyo entendit alors des bruits proche de la porte, il vit alors la poignée se tourné et les quatre personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce. Il y eut un blanc gêné, les cinq hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire. Le petit brun fut un peu surprit en regardant ces personnes, alors c'était eux Sadie ? Il n'aurait pas penser avoir à faire à des personnes de son âge et ne se les imaginaient pas comme ça mais ils avait vraiment un style visualeux comme leur musique seulement qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

-Bon ben... on sait maintenant que c'est pas un surexcité comme Tsu, fit remarque Kei.

-Ouais t 'as raison Kei.. et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs ! Dit le désigné.

Tsuguri détailla le « fan » de haut en bas et ne put s'empêcher de dire aux autres.

-En tout cas je m'attendais pas à ça !

-Tsu, soupira Mizuki.

-Ben c'est vrai Mizu ! Je pensais voir bon un jeune homme enthousiaste de nous voir ! Bah ça me déçoit !

-Tsu arrête, dit Aki un brin désespéré.

-Écoute un peu Aki... pour une fois, fit Mizuki en le regardant.

Son ami passa ses bras autours des épaule de Kei et Mizuki.

-Je suis sur qu'il est plus vieux que nous, tu crois que de nous écouter ça le fait sentir plus jeune ?

La Kyo était légèrement en train de s'énerver le seul point positif c'est qu'il savait qui était qui maintenant.

-Tsu.., soupirèrent Aki et Mizuki.

-C'est peut-être un rêve de nous rencontrer mais il a p'tete honte de dire qu'il nous écoute non ? Ça serait pour ça qu'il ait pas l'air si heureux de nous voir. En tout cas il a pas vraiment un look à nous écouter.

Kyo était en train de bouillir sur place, non mais c'était quoi ça hein ?

-Héhé ça me fait bizarre de voir un fan comme ça j'ai dut mal à l'imaginer enjoué en le regardant mais il me rappel quelqu'un.. héhé ça doit être la taille.

Tsuguri continuait dans sa lancer, ses amis avaient honte pour lui et Kyo finit par craquer.

-Non mais je suis devant vous, je vous entend je vous signal !

Le guitariste fut un brin surprit.

-Oui et alors ?

Kyo fit une tête montrant son énervement qui fit sourire Tsu.

-Ouah tu me fait encore plus penser à cette personne !

Il se prit plusieurs coups derrière la tête de la part de ses amis.

-Aie !

-T'as pas finit.., soupira Kei.

-Tu me fait vraiment honte la, ça va pas de dire des chose pareil ! S'énerva un brin Mizuki.

-T'es vraiment désespérant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, dit Aki. T'as intérêt à t'excuser !

Alors qu'ils passaient un savon à leur ami guitariste, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de leur dire l'air vraiment exaspéré.

-Je me demande franchement ce que je fout ici, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi !

Les quatre homme le regardèrent un peu étrangement, il ne voulait pas être la ? Ils ne comprenaient pas. Soudain on entendit des bruits de pas rapide dans le couloir dans leur direction.

-Hey ! Les gars vous auriez put m'attendre !

Un petit châtain avec une moue boudeuse arriva dans la pièce, il n'était pas très content que le reste de son groupe n'ait même pas prit le temps d'attendre qu'il finisse de se faire coiffer avant d'aller à la rencontre du fan.

-Désolé Mao mais Tsuguri était impatient alors tu comprend, dit Kei.

Mais le chanteur ne répondit rien, il se faufila entre ses amis pour aller lui aussi rencontrer ce fan et était assez impatient. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec celui-ci et pour les deux ce fut un peu la surprise. A ce moment la le reste du groupe purent observer quelque ressemblance entre ces deux la, principalement la taille. Mao était un peu étonné de voir à quoi ressembler le dit fan, il ne se l'était pas imaginer comme ça si... proche de lui par l'âge ou du moins un peu physiquement. Justement il l'observa ou plutôt le détailla assez longuement. De son côté Kyo affichait sans doute la même expression sur son visage, alors c'était lui Mao ? Il était loin de se l'imaginer comme cela, il affichait un sourire en le regardant, il avait un air un peu enfantin mais c'était qui ce mec avait-il vraiment le même âge que lui ? Et puis le brun était assez énervé par ce que ce dénommé Tsuguri avait oser dire de lui que ce simple sourire commençait à l'exaspéré. Pourtant Mao était heureux de rencontrer l'un de ces fans qu'importe qui il était et comment il était.

-Salut je suis Mao, je suis ravis de te rencontrer ! J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop embêter, fit-il en regardant ses amis. Ça nous fait tous très plaisir de rencontrer l'un de nos fans, on espère que tu passera un bon concert !

Kyo le regarda d'un drôle d'air ''et en plus c'est un surexcité la chance, vive la soirée'' se disait-il.

-Ah pardon j'oubliais, tu t'appelles comment ? Dit en souriant le châtain.

''C'est vrai que ça serait bien de me demander'' se fit Kyo.

-J'm'appelle Kyo.

-Entendu, sourit Mao.

Ce dernier avait un tas de question qu'il voulait poser au brun et il s'en priva pas.

-T'as quel âge ? Tu vis où ? …

''Non mais il se croit où la à me poser se genre de question'' pensa le brun.

Évidement il ne répondit rien ça aurait été le comble sinon, déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être la tout ceci n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires.

-Tu es déjà venus à un de nos concert ? C'est quoi ta chanson préféré ? T'as réagit comment quand tu as sut que tu avais gagner le passe VIP ? Le trajet c'est bien passé ? …

Non la s'en était trop, même pour Kyo.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre bordel ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Mao.

Les autres furent un peu moins surprit, ils avaient déjà eut le droit à une réaction étonnant de sa part.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Questionna le chanteur.

Le brun soupira puis les fixa avec un air dur.

-Écoute toi, fit-il en pointant son vis à vis. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, continua-t-il avec les autres membre du groupe. Que ce soit bien clair, je me fiche pas mal d'être ici ! Je suis pas fan de votre stupide groupe !

Tous se regardèrent vraiment très surprit presque choqué à ce niveau, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait la alors. Mais Mao n'avait pas eut la même réaction et ses amis le remarquèrent bien vite.

-Quoi ? Dit-il, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix un brin d 'énervement.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, reprit le brin.

Les autres hommes qui étaient un peu à l'écart les regardèrent avec inquiétude.

-Oh oh, dit Kei.

-C'est pas bon signe ça, continua Mizuki.

Mao s'approcha de Kyo et le défia du regard.

-Non mais tu te fout de moi ? Tu te prend pour qui hein ?

-Ola tu t'énerve on dirait, tout ça parce que j'aime pas ce que vous faite, c'est pathétique !

-Écoute moi bien beau brun je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un con moi et mon groupe ! Tes remarques tu vas te les garder pour toi ok !

-Hey tu te prend pour qui là hein ? C'est pas un pseudo chanteur comme toi qui va me dicter ce que je doit faire !

-Pseudo chanteur ?

-Quoi je t'ai blessé dans ton égo ? Renchérit le brun.

-T'es qui pour oser dire ça ? Tu sais p'tete ce que c'est qu'être chanteur ? ça m'étonnerais qu'un mec comme toi sait par quoi on en est passé pour en arrivé là ! On a mérité ce qui nous arrive et ça c'est grâce à nos fan qui nous encourage. Je m'en fiche si tu aime ce que je fait ou non mais je t'interdit de nous critiquer ! T'as rien a dire la dessus !

-Tu crois quoi la ? Je dit ce que je veux ! Arrête de faire ton supérieur avec tes belles paroles ! Je suis sur que je chante mieux que toi !

-Ah ouais ? C'est qui qui se prend pas pour de la merde là hein ? Parce que tu crois être meilleur que moi arrête un peu et laisse moi rire !

Au fur et à mesure que le ton avait monté entre eux ils c'étaient rapproché se regardant durement, chacun voulant montré qu'il n'était pas intimidé par l'autre. Mao commença alors à taper le torse de son vis à vis avec son doigt comme si il cherchait à le défier encore plus.

-Ce qui m'énerve le plus beau brun, c'est que je ne comprend pas comment t'as put arrivé la, tu le mérite absolument pas ! Il y a tellement de personne qui rêveraient d'être à ta place, des gens pour qui on représentent quelque chose, des fans qui nous soutiennent et qui seraient heureux, et c'est loin d'être ton cas !

-Tu crois p'tete que ça me plait d'être ici ? J'aurais mieux à faire c'est sur ! Si je suis la c'est parce que mon meilleur ami est fan de votre groupe, c'est lui qui aurait dut être la mais il ne peux pas alors si je suis la c'est pour que malgré tout il ait des souvenirs de ce concert, car quoi que t'en pense on l'a réellement gagné ce pass VIP ! Alors je t'interdit de dire que j'ai rien a foutre là car je ne partirais pas !

Mao l'observait toujours avec ce même regard mais au fond de lui il avait été étonné par ce que venait de dire le brun, en fin de compte il avait une raison d'être là.

-Je t'aurais pas laisser partir maintenant de toute façon beau brun, reprit le châtain en le poussant légèrement avec son doigt.

Kyo était toujours exaspéré mais c'était qui celui-là.

-Et arrête de m'appeler beau brun j'ai un nom je te signal !

-Quoi ça te plait pas ? Tu préfère p'tete bad boy ou nabot peut-être !

-Rhaa ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Kyo, appelle moi Kyo c'est comprit ! Fit le brun menaçant.

Le reste du groupe Sadie n'avaient pas oser intervenir dans leur.. discutions ? C'était plus une dispute à ce niveau là..

-Euh... j'ai pas l'impression que le courant passe bien entre eux deux, dit Kei.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont en venir aux mains ? Questionna Tsuguri.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais j'avoue qu'on devrait intervenir l'heure tourne, répondit Mizuki.

Aki s'approcha un peu des deux.

-Mao ?

-Quoi ? Fit-il un peu fort en tournant sa tête du côté de son ami tout comme le fit Kyo.

Lorsqu'il vit la mine un peu surprise de son ami le chanteur reprit.

-Euh excuse moi Aki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste qu'on a un concert à donner !, intervint Tsu.

-On devrait y aller, reprit le bassiste.

-Ah oui tu as raison j'arrive tout de suite ! Reprit Mao avec un sourire.

Ces amis préférèrent le voir ainsi, ils savaient très bien que ce que Mao voulait avant tout c'était que le concert ce déroule bien et faire plaisir aux personnes venus les voir.

Un véritable méli-mélo de personnes fourmillaient à présent dans les coulisses pour préparer la montée en scène du groupe. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la scène Mao coinça Kyo contre un mur, celui-ci fut surprit et le regarda durement.

-Écoute moi bien Kyo, ce soir je vais me donner à fond, je te montrerais que j'ai du talent, tu n'en reviendra pas et je te ferais changer d'avis.

-Ouais on verra ça.

-Tss.

Mao s'éloigna alors mais après quelques pas s'arrêta et se retourna vers le brun.

-Je vais faire en sorte que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour toutes ces personnes qui sont venue nous voir... en particulier toi.

Sur ce il alla rejoindre son groupe pour se préparer à entrer en scène. Kyo s'approcha un peu, les bras croisés, il avait été surprit par ce que venait de faire le chanteur mais il se demandait aussi ce que ce que ce fameux Mao avait à vouloir le faire changer d'avis qu'est-ce que ça aller lui apporter. Il s'en fichait pas mal de ce concert comme si ça allait lui plaire de toute façon. Le brun finit par voir le groupe monté sur scène, son regard accrocha celui du chanteur avec toujours cette lueur de défi. Kyo pouvait entendre tous ces cris et ces applaudissements qui venait de la scène, il y avait l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de monde. Kyo entendit alors Mao parler à son publique avec enthousiaste, leur disant combien lui et son groupe était heureux d'être la ce soir et qu'ils allaient se donner a fond pour eux.

-Tss, fit Kyo en haussant les épaules.

Le brun c'était poster près de l'entré de la scène mais avait le dos tourné à celle-ci, il se moquait pas mal de ce que Mao avait dit il était hors de question pour lui de regarder ce concert Toshi aurait bien d'autre souvenir de celui-ci il allait s'en chargé. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une mélodie commença à s'échapper des instruments que tenait le groupe, la voix de Mao se mit à résonner dans la salle, il interprétait sa dernière chanson « juggernaut ». Kyo tilta et tendit l'oreille lorsque les premières paroles lui parvint... il ne la connaissait pas cette chanson... il ferma les yeux et se renfrogna ça n'allait pas changer ce qu'il pensait. Mao n'arriverait jamais à lui faire changer d'avis, il n'était pas de ce style.

Pourtant...

Plusieurs chansons passèrent, la plupart inconnus pour lui, il n'aurait pas put mettre un nom dessus, mais elles étaient reprise en cœur et avec passion par tous les fans. S'en réellement s'en rendre compte Kyo commença à lentement se laisser porter par le rythme de la musique et des paroles, bougeant légèrement la main, la tête ou encore le pied toujours ses yeux fermés. Il ne pensait plus à rien... il se laissait porté par toute ces mélodies... puis soudainement il ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Non mais ça va pas moi, manquerait plus que j'apprécie la musique maintenant.

Il avait beau se convaincre que ça ne lui plaisait pas, son corps disait plutôt l'inverse, il avait l'air d'apprécier. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour se retourner et regarder la scène histoire d'observer un peu mieux comment ce groupe jouait devant leur fans mais au final c'était lui qu'il regardait, il voulait se faire une idée de ce qu'il valait. Ce qu'il pouvait voir c'est que tous avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, ils étaient concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il voyait le chanteur s'approprier la scène pour lui, allant un peu de tout les côtés, une vrai pile électrique.

A la fin de l'une des chansons Mao lança un coup d'œil du côté de l'entrée de la scène, son regard croisa alors celui de Kyo. Ce dernier eut l'impression que le regard du chanteur le transperçait carrément et il en eut un frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable au contraire mais le brun était plutôt surprit. Vérifiait-il qu'il le regardait bien ? Qu'il aimait ce qu'il chantait et faisait ? Il ne chercha pas plus loin et continua à l'observer... peux être un peu trop attentivement après tout le reste du groupe comptait aussi non ?

A chaque fois qu'il se mettait à suivre la musique ou même a essayer de chantonner, comme on le fait souvent inconsciemment, Kyo se reprenait vite il ne devait montré un signe prouvant qu'il ne détestait peux être pas autant qu'il ne voulait le faire croire et surtout pas devant Mao.

Après un temps le groupe s'arrêta de jouer et se dirigèrent vers les coulisses histoire de boire rapidement un peu d'eau et d'essuyer un peu leur visage en sueur. La plupart des membres du groupe passèrent à côté du brun sans rien dire ni même lui demander comment ça allait et si il apprécié, Tsuguri s'y risqua bien mais n'obtint qu'un regard indifférent. Mais le chanteur n'allait pas se satisfaire de ceci, après avoir poser sa bouteille il s'approcha de Kyo, à nouveau leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec toujours cette même once de défi l'un envers.

-Alors... qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Demanda Mao.

Kyo ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de répondre et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche le chanteur reprit.

-Et franchement ok.

Le brun le regarda un peu bizarrement, il croyait quoi la... bon ok il n'avait pas eut l'intention de réellement dire ce qu'il pensait mais là il le mettait un peu face au mur comme si il avait deviné ses pensées et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il détourna le regard l'air un peu exaspéré.

-C'était pas mal...

Mao afficha un léger sourire et c'est à ce moment là que Kyo rajouta.

-Ça veux pas dire que j'aime ce que tu fait !

Il voulait être clair mais cela ne dérangea pas le chanteur bien au contraire son sourire devient un peu étrange à mesure qu'il fixait son vis à vis.

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier un peu méfiant.

Le châtain s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à retourner sur scène.

-Tu as bien dit que tu chantais mieux que moi n'est-ce pas..., fit planer Mao.

Kyo n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que le chanteur reprit.

-Et bien on va voir ça tout de suite, la prochaine chanson que je vais interpréter c'est « gain/ ever » alors j'espère pour toi que tu connais les paroles !

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre une objection que Mao lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena à sa suite jusqu'à la scène. Cette entrée en scène en surprit plus d'un et de nombreux bruits se firent entendre dans l'assemblée, beaucoup se demandaient qui était ce brun qui débarquait ainsi mais aussi pourquoi Mao le tenait-il ainsi. Alors que les suppositions battaient leur plein entre les fans, Aki regarda son chanteur avec un drôle d'air mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Kyo commença alors à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il était à présent au milieu de la scène devant une salle remplis...malheureusement il se doutait un peu du pourquoi il était là... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi regarder c'était assez imposant, il se sentait mal alaise mais aussi en colère contre le châtain qui le tenait encore par le poignet. Ce dernier se saisit de son micro et parla à son public avec entrain.

-Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous...

Ces fans s'exclamèrent un grand OUI général.

-Alors ce soir comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons un invité avec nous, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Kyo.

Tout le monde se mit à l'applaudir, ils savaient à présent son nom et en étaient bien content. Le dénommé ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il regarda le chanteur qui lui rendit ce même sourire ça n'arrangeait rien, ses yeux se portèrent sur sa main qui le tenait, pourquoi ne le lâchait-il pas ?

-Il est le grand vainqueur de notre concours et a gagné le droit de passé cette soirée en coulisse avec nous, reprit Mao. Mais j'ai décidé de lui faire un autre cadeau... c'est pourquoi il va chanter avec moi la prochaine chanson « Gain/Ever » !

Le châtain se tourna avec toujours se sourire vers Kyo, celui-ci le regarda quelque secondes avec un regard un brin énervé puis détourna le regard.

« tu parles d'un cadeau ! Merci bien ! » marmonna-t-il dans sa tête.

Aki derrière eux soupira en fermant les yeux et ben il en avait de bonne idée son chanteur, il espérait que tout ce passe bien et qu'il n'y est pas de problème. Les autres membres du groupe étaient eux aussi plutôt étonné par ce soudain revirement dans leur concert, Tsuguri espérait que le brun chante un minimum bien et en rythme pour ne pas gâcher la chanson de Mao. Le public lui avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée. Le chanteur lâcha enfin Kyo et lui tendit un micro.

-Tient voilà pour toi, maintenant tu peux plus revenir en arrière..., laissa-t-il planer. Alors montre nous ce que tu vaut après tout t'es bien sensés savoir quoi faire hein ? Plante toi pas sinon c'est devant des milliers de personnes que tu auras la honte.

Et sur ce il partit se placé au milieu de la scène toujours le regardant. Le regard de Kyo se porta du micro au chanteur, il était vraiment énervé maintenant non mais il se prenait pour qui là, il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça ! Seulement la il avait raison, il n'avait plus le choix, ça le faisait enragé cette impression que le châtain était en train de jouer avec lui. Ok il voulais jouer ? Et ben ils allaient jouer, le brun n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler, il se saisit fermement du micro et après avoir lancé un regard menaçant au chanteur il se tourna vers le public. Il resta ainsi figé quelques secondes, c'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup de monde... Mais non il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il indiqua d'un signe à Mao qu'il était prêt, le groupe se mit alors en place et lorsque tout le monde fut installé à peine la musique fut elle commencé que deux voix fortes et profondes s'élevèrent de la scène. Le silence se fit alors dans le public et dès les premières paroles, tout en continuant de chanter,le châtain afficha un air surprit mais aussi impressionné sans doute comme le reste de son groupe et la plupart des personnes présente. Personne ne pensait que ce brun venu de nul part aller chanter si juste et avec une tel voix surtout pour une première fois. Tsuguri avait retenu un sifflement en regardant le deuxième guitariste, tout comme Kei qui le fixa et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Alors que Kyo continuait de chanter, il remercia intérieurement Toshiya d'avoir autant écouter cette chanson au moins il savait les paroles. Le brun hésitait à regarder vraiment le public et encore moins le chanteur, seulement il vit Mao prendre l'espace de la scène tout en lui lançant quelques regards, ce dernier voulait lui dire que si il voulait montrer ce qu'il savait faire il avait plutôt intérêt à bouger et se donner à fond. Kyo le prit au mot et s'approcha de lui en le défiant un peu, chantant les paroles avec un rythme, une profondeur dans la voix qui pouvait égaler le chanteur. Ils se regardaient en chantant, l'un face à l'autre ou bien observant les réactions du public qui était surexcité, tout deux jouaient avec le micro ou l'un avec l'autre, se tournant autour. A bien les regardaient ça les amusaient beaucoup vu les légers sourire qu'ils affichaient, en effet Kyo devait se l'avouer il y prenait goût, il n'avait plus peur de la scène, c'était tout juste si maintenant il était conscient du nombre de personnes qui l'observaient. Même la colère que le brun avait pour le chanteur semblait avoir disparut juste en faisant passé ce sentiment par la force de sa voix, c'était plutôt un bon moyen pour se défouler finalement de chanter ainsi.

Après quelques minutes la chanson se termina dans un cris des deux chanteurs, c'était un peu à celui qui terminerait la chanson en beauté. Ils se regardèrent alors, puis entendirent de nombreux applaudissement venant des fans, de plus en plus fort, ils avaient vraiment apprécié ce duo sur cette chanson, les deux tournèrent leur tête vers l'assemblée. Mao leur sourit et les remercia chaleureusement, Kyo quand à lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il était assez flatté d'entendre tous ces applaudissements. Soudain le public se mit à réclamer une nouvelle chanson, seuelement ce n'était pas prévus, ce fut ce que dut expliquer le châtain. Alors que Mao s'approcha de Kyo pour le reconduire en coulisse, le brun fut acclamé jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la scène.

Dans les coulisses, Kyo avait un peu de mal à s'en remettre mais revient bien vite sur terre lorsque Mao posa ses mains sur ses épaules la tête fixant le sol. Le brun était étonné et se demandait ce qu'il avait.

-Bon... je retire ce que j'ai dit..., commença le châtain.

Il releva sa tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Tu sais vraiment bien chanter, je suis très impressionné je doit dire.

Kyo était surprit et un peu gêné devoir ce genre de sourire s'afficher sur le visage du chanteur surtout quand il le regardait ainsi.

-Excuse moi d'avoir fait ça... c'est vrai que c'était pas sympa de ma part mais après ce que tu avais osé dire sur nous j'avais envi de me venger... j'avais vraiment envi que tu te plante en beauté devant tout le monde tu aurais eut ce que tu méritait ainsi, continua le châtain l'air gêné un bras derrière la nuque.

Mao put alors entendre les bruits de la foule qui n'attendait que lui.

-En tout cas j'ai vraiment prit plaisir à chanter avec toi, reprit Mao.

Il finit par se diriger vers la scène mais avant d'y pénétrer il se retourna vers le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas continué à chanter avec moi sinon ils finiraient peux être par te préféré à moi.

Et sur ce il rejoignit son groupe laissant Kyo plutôt troubler par les dernière paroles du châtain. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à d'aussi... gentil paroles de la part du châtain, au final il n'était peux être pas si énervant qu'il le pensait et puis après tout il c'était plutôt prit au jeu, à chanter avec lui. Il s'approcha de la scène et se mit à regarder le groupe particulièrement Mao.

Pour les chansons qui suivit, le brun ne se força plus à rester de marbre à la musique et aux paroles, si une chanson lui plaisait il bougeait sa tête au rythme de la musique surtout quand il s'agissait de chansons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regardait le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui d'un œil nouveau, il se prit même de prendre quelques photos avec son portable c'était un peu difficile ils bougeaient tellement et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au final il n'avait prit que le chanteur en photo il soupira en se tenant la tête.

« non mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire moi » se fit-il.

Il regarda alors son portable, fixant le bouton effacer hésitant à appuyé dessus, il finit par soupirer ferma son portable et le rangea. Le brun reporta son attention sur la scène évitant au maximum de fixer à nouveau le châtain même si c'était difficile.

Kyo ne vit vraiment pas le temps passer pourtant les chansons défilèrent annonçant bientôt la fin du concert. Mao dut évidement annoncer cette nouvelle à ses fans qui étaient un peu déçut mais ce n'était pas finit pour autant, la dernière chanson qu'il allait interpréter était « True world » elle aussi extraite de son dernier single.

Lorsqu'il l'entama, cette musique douce tout comme ces paroles impressionna quand même Kyo, il apprécier tout autant ce changement dans le style de musique. Il avait les bras croisés et se laissa totalement pénétré par le rythme. Mao quand à lui chantait au devant de la scène en jouant de la profondeur de la chanson, il la possédait vraiment et faisait comme à son habitude transmettre ses sentiments à son public avec tant d'émotions que le public avait levé les bras et les balançait doucement de droite à gauche en rythme. C'est surtout lorsque le chanteur entonna le refrain que le brun prit réellement conscient de tout cela, il avait l'impression d'être cloué sur place par tant de sensation que la voix de Mao lui faisait ressentir en chantant ainsi.

Mais lorsque le passage uniquement instrumentale arriva, Mao se mit à observer l'entrée de la scène l'air hésitant, tout le monde le vit alors, plus ou moins surprit, partir dans cette direction. Kyo le regarda alors arriver vers lui, le micro à la main. Le châtain vient lui prendre la main et l'emmena à sa suite alors que le brun était gêné et surtout surprit par tout ceci, mais que faisait-il ? Il ne la connaissait pas cette chanson, il n'allait pas lui demander de la chanter... voulait-il qu'il se plante ?

Pourtant Mao voulait simplement que le brun soit présent sur scène pour leur dernière chanson. Tout le monde était un peu étonné de revoir le brun sur scène mais il ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire et puis voir Mao lui tenir la main titillait l'esprit de certain(e)s fans. Kyo vit alors le chanteur le regardait dans les yeux et se remettre à chanter ainsi, il eut alors cette impression que cette chanson était pour lui, qu'il la chantait pour lui. Il en eut le rouge aux joues et son cœur s'emballa légèrement et sans s'en rendre compte resserra la prise sur la mains du châtain, Kyo était bouche bée devant le chanteur, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était que tout les deux, le monde n'existait plus c'était assez étrange comme sensation et ces paroles, cette voix le troublaient que plus. Lorsque la musique prit place sur la voix de Mao, Kyo n'avait pas osé bougé, le chanteur le regarda en souriant et lorsque la chanson fut finit il leva leur bras en l'air, vite rejoins par le reste de son groupe, sous les applaudissements du public.

Après de nombreuses minutes ils finirent par rejoindre les coulisses, Kyo suivait le groupe en se tenant la tête, il avait honte, il avait l'impression d'être passé pour un con a rester planter ainsi sans bouger au milieu de la scène. Seulement à peine fut-il sortit de scène que leur fans les rappelèrent, c'est se qu'ils firent d'un pas enthousiaste il remontèrent sur scène en saluant le public et se préparèrent pour deux dernières chansons finales. Le brun les regarda alors en essayant de se calmer un peu, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi maintenant il avait cette impression que ces chansons c'était pour lui qu'il les chantait... il soupira..ça n'allait pas bien lui. L'une des chansons se nommait « cry more » et lors de celle-ci Mao s'approcha de Tsuguri et à la grande surprise du brun, l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le regard du brun devient dur et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son hauts en regardant cette scène.

Le concert se termina enfin après que le groupe soit resté sur scène à s'incliner et remercier leur fan de nombreuse minutes sous de fort applaudissements et cris de joie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur loge et s'affalèrent sur leur siège, quand Tsuguri passa à côté de Kyo ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux noirs se qui fit un peu peur au guitariste qui fila se cachait derrière Kei. Mao et Aki regardèrent ça d'un œil un peu différent, l'un eut un léger sourire, l'autre soupira. Kyo alla s'installer contre un mur auprès du chanteur, il regarda alors la salle ou plutôt tout les membres du groupe, ils avaient tous une serviette humide sur leur visage et laissaient pendre leur mains de part et d'autre de la chaise comme si elles pesaient des tonnes, le châtain quand à lui ne lâchait pas sa bouteille de sa main. Et ben les fins de concerts c'étaient difficiles, le brun ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Je suis trop mort, laissa échappé Tsuguri.

-T'as raison on c'est bien donné à fond je suis crevé, fit Kei en soulevant un petit moment sa serviette.

-Oui c'est sur... et toi Mao ça va ? Demanda Aki en se redressant et regardant le désigné.

Le chanteur le regarda et fit oui de la tête mais en montrant sa gorge.

-Je vois tu veux t'économiser la voie pour éviter qu'elle déraille un peu.

Mao acquiesça à nouveau d'un mouvement de tête.

-Haha ça veux dire qu'il ne vas plus parler, commença Tsu. Ça nous fera des vacances.

Tout le monde se mit plus ou moins à, même Kyo qui observa la réaction du chanteur, en effet ce dernier affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Ouais ben c'est sympa ça, merci bien, dit le désigné.

Les rires de Tsuguri reprirent.

-Et ben ça aura pas durée longtemps, se moqua le guitariste.

-Rhaaa.

Lorsque Mao vit que tout le monde rigolait, il préféra en faire de même, au final il y avait une bonne ambiance, le groupe aimait bien se chamaillait entre eux et ça plaisait plutôt à Kyo qui se sentait plus alaise dans ce genre d'ambiance.

-Il y en a bien un qui doit pas être ans le même état que nous, hein Kyo, fit Kei.

-Héhé oui, pas trop crevé, reprit Mizuki avec un sourire.

-Haha ouais c'est sur... mais encore heureux vous n'alliez quand même pas épuiser votre invité, dit le brun d'un ton moqueur.

Le reste du groupe regardèrent leur chanteur qui détourna le regard l'air innocent.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit Aki. Mais dit moi Kyo, j'espère que tu t'es quand même bien amusé ce soir et que ça t'as plut finalement.

Kyo regarda chacun des membres y comprit Mao puis lui aussi détourna le regard.

-Ouais...ça m'a plut...

Il n'avait pas l'air super convaincu dans sa voie mais les autres se doutait qu'il le pensait et un certain petit châtain en était très content.

Au bout d'un moment, à discuter, après s'être remit de leur concert, il fallait bien parler de choses sérieuses.

-Bon il me semble Kyo que tu nous avait dit que tu voulais ramener des souvenir pour ton ami qui n'avait pas put être là, commença Aki.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Kei.

-Toshiya... et c'est mon meilleur ami.

-C'est sympa ça, fit Mizuki.

-Si on passer aux... photos ! S'exclama Tsu enjoué.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins enthousiaste enfin pas Kyo, lui et les photos c'étaient pas le grand amour...bref il détestait ça mais bon il n'avait pas trop le choix là.

-Tu as un appareil ? Questionna le batteur.

-Euh oui..., fit Kyo en sortant l'objet de sa poche.

-Parfait, reprit-il.

L'appareil passa de mains en mains jusqu'à atterrit dans celles de Tsuguri, il le regarda avec un sourire.

-On va pouvoir faire plein de photos... il faudrait demander à quelqu'un pour faire des photos de tout le monde.

Sans demander son reste il se mit à prendre des photos de ses amis.

-Hey !

Ce qui ne plaisait guère à Kyo, qui regarda le guitariste d'un air méchant, celui-ci reprit peur et s'arrêta. Mao lui mit alors une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec un sourire.

-Aller Kyo, ça va être marrent et puis tu doit ça à ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui..., soupira le brun.

Aki récupéra l'appareil et commença à prendre plusieurs photos de tout le monde, ça mettait un peu Kyo mal alaise de se retrouver au milieu des membres du groupes un peu comme si il en faisait parti. Mais il finit rapidement par se prendre au jeu, tout le monde prenait des photos d'un peu de tout et ne se prenait pas au sérieux, déconnant et se chamaillant en prenant des poses. Tsuguri évitait quand même de se retrouver proche du petit brun, il n'était pas très rassuré, ce dernier quand à lui éviter de trop regarder l'objectif surtout lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Mao. Ils arrivèrent à trouver quelqu'un pour pouvoir prendre une photo tous ensemble et Kyo commençait réellement à avoir l'impression d'être entouré de ses amis, ils s'amusaient avec eux, ils avaient à peu près le même âge et ne semblait pas le jugé.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et le bassiste se mit à chercher quelque chose:

-Mao, tu sais pas où les assistants on mit tous les objets qu'on devait donner au gagnant du concours, enfin à Kyo quoi.

-Euh non, ils sont pas quelque part par là ?

-Ben non, personne ne sait ?

-Non, firent-ils tous en cœur.

Aki soupira.

-Bon ok je vois, c'est bien organisé je vois... Mao tu veux bien aller voir l'équipe et essayer de nous trouver tout ça ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Minauda le chanteur.

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

-Ok ok j'y vais, se résigna-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et regarda la loge et soupira, lui il aurait préféré rester la avec eux. Kyo espérait que son départ ne jette pas un froid entre lui et le reste du groupe. Ce fut un peu le cas, il y eut un léger silence entre eux, Mizuki se mit à regarder ses amis et finit par rompre le silence.

-Kyo, il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerais s'excuse, fit-il en regardant un certain guitariste qui détourna le regard. N'est-ce pas ?

Tsuguri regarda le guitariste puis Kyo.

-Ok c'est vrai, excuse moi Kyo j'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec toi à ton arrivé, j'ai vraiment dit des choses blessantes, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Le petit brun le regarda et haussa les épaules.

-Non c'est bon t'en fait pas c'est oublié mais sur le coup t'aurais bien mériter que je t'en foute une.

Tsu ne sut pas trop si il devait être rassuré ou en avoir peur, il affichait une mine pas trop rassuré ce qui fit rire ses amis.

-Et on voulait aussi te dire qu'on espère que tu te soit bien amuser, commença Aki.

Kyo ne put répondre que Mizuki reprit:

-Et on voulait aussi te remercier.

-Hein ? S'étonna le petit brun.

-Oui, grâce à toi Mao c'est vraiment donné à fond ce soir, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, et à donné un spectacle que tout le monde a apprécié, les fans étaient ravis. Il a donné tout ce qu'il avait pour toi...

Étrangement Kyo se sentit un peu ma alaise.

-Il voulait te prouver qu'il avait du talent et qu'il méritait d'être là mais surtout il voulait que tu t'amuse, continua Mizu.

-Et aussi te clouer le bec je pense, rajouta Tsuguri.

Mizuki regarda le désigné un peu durement, des fois il devrait vraiment se taire celui-là.

-Il n'aurait pas supporter que quelqu'un présent pour notre concert n'y prenne pas du plaisir.

Là Kyo ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à tout ça.

Soudain une tornade châtain arriva dans la pièce.

-Ça y ait j'ai tout ! s'exclama Mao les bras chargé.

Tout le monde le regarda en souriant, enfin bon sauf un. Le chanteur posa tout sur les coiffeuses et alors que tout le monde s'approcher, il tourna sa tête en direction de son invité plutôt content.

-Oh faite Kyo, j'ai parlé avec plusieurs personnes et ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient mettre les vidéos de ce concert sur un DVD et te l'envoyer. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Comme ça ton ami Toshiya aura un peu l'impression d'y avoir été.

-Vraiment ? Oui c'est sur...merci...

Le chanteur retourna rapidement son attention sur certains objets qu'il devait dédicacé tout comme le reste du groupe, et ceci en amusaient certains qui laissaient des petits mots marrent.

-Kei, Tsu ne m'étaient pas n'importe quoi non plus, soupira Aki.

-Ben quoi, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ? Firent-ils.

-Ah c'est deux la sont intenable mais mettaient les devant une caméra et ils disent pas un mot, comme Mao d'ailleurs, et c'est Aki et moi qui devons tout faire, dit Mizuki.

Les trois désignés répondirent que non c'était même pas vrai d'abords se qui fit bien rire Kyo.

Après avoir tout signé, l'heure ayant tourné, Kyo devait rentré chez lui, Mao se proposa alors de le raccompagner jusqu'à la limousine qui l'attendait. Sur le chemin il y avait un petit silence, Kyo portant tout dans ses bras, le chanteur finit cependant par le rompre...encore une fois.

-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ce soir et que t'as quand même prit du plaisir à être là.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant la porte de sorti, se regardant dans les yeux.

-Je sais que notre musique ne t'intéresse pas et malgré ça je t'ai fait monté sur scène, alors j'espère que tu m'en veux pas...

-Non...en faite...ça m'a plutôt plut... tout ça..

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Ceci surprit un peu le chanteur.

-Tu as aimé le concert ? Ça t'as plut nos chansons ?

Kyo affirma d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-Mais je pensais que tu.. détestais ce qu'on faisait ?

Le brun détourna le regard l'air un peu gêné, il était un peu dos au mur là.

-Et be en faite... pour être franc...

Il regarda Mao du coin de l'œil et reprit.

-Lorsque Toshiya m'a fait découvrir votre groupe, en me disant que c'était super et qu'il était trop fan, moi ça ne me plaisait pas du tout et de le voir si excité à écouter cette musique à tut tête et à chanter dessus, je me suis mit à lui répété que non je n'aimerais jamais... j'ai finit par faire ça parce que ça le faisait chier que je n'aime pas ce qu'il aime... mais je n'ai pas put écouter vos dernier single car Toshi c'était calmé pour ne pas que ça m'énerve... mais je doit avouer que les chansons que j'ai découvert ce soir mon... beaucoup plut... je pensais pas que tu avais une telle voie... tu as drôlement évoluer... mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis un super fan hein.

Kyo était vraiment en train de se demander qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire de telles choses...le pire... c'est que... il le pensait et ça ça le troubler.

-Ce.. c'est vrai ? Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir, sourit Mao.

Seulement il y a quelque chose qui le perturbait.

-Attend... ça veux dire que tu as fait tout ce cirque et énervé pas mal de monde... juste parce que au final ça fait chier ton meilleur ami ?

-Je...ouais.

Mao le fixa alors, Kyo avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors toi t'as vraiment un sale caractère, t'es borné et t'es difficile à cerné !

Le brun marmonnait dans sa tête que c'est bon il n'allait pas recommencer.

-Mais au final je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré, sourit le chanteur.

Kyo l'observa alors, ses yeux brillant et son sourire, il détourna le regard gêné.

-Oui..moi aussi.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu ne regrette pas d'être venu ici et qu'au final tu te soit amusé avec nous.

Seulement Kyo devait maintenant partir et les deux semblaient un peu gênés ne sachant comment se quitter.

-Bon je... je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, continua Mao.

-Oui...

-Je.. rentre bien peut-être qu'on te reverra à un concert..

Le chanteur s'éloigna alors mais s'arrêta après quelque pas et se mordilla la lèvre, alors qu'il entendit Kyo poussé la porte il se retourna.

-Attend !

Le brun s'arrêta et regarda son vis à vis.

-Il faut que je te prenne quelque chose...

Kyo était étonné et regardait les objets qu'il avait en main, mais que voulait-il récupérer ? Mao s'approcha de lui et à la surprise du brun il passa l'un de ses mains sur sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser franchement. Kyo se mit à rougir fortement et regarda le chanteur s'éloigner en souriant lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

-Si tu veux tu peux toujours venir me le reprendre, j'attendrais ça avec impatience, bye bye beau brun.

Et sur ce il repartit dans sa loge laissant Kyo en plan se passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un sourire les orna alors. En fin de compte ça avait été une très bonne soirée, et sur ce il remonta dans la limousine qui le ramena chez lui.

Mao quand à lui c'était affalé sur sa chaise un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, les bras derrière sa nuque.

-Alors ? Demandèrent les autres.

-Ça c'est bien passé, très bien passé, laissa-t-il planer.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Kyo finit par arrivé chez lui, épuisé il posa ses affaires sur son bureau et alla s'allonger dans son lit, là il s'endormit rapidement, repensant à cette soirée. Au petit matin, une personne rentra dans l'appartement et fila dans la chambre du brun en grande trombe.

-Kyooo !

C'était Toshiya qui rentré du boulot et qui voulait les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il avait.

-Alors c'était comment ? Ils étaient sympa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as rapporter ce que je t'avais demander ? Photos ? Dédis ?

Il était survolter et cela énervait beaucoup son meilleur ami.

-Tu t'es quand même amusé ?

-Ouais ouais c'était bien...

Toshi s'arrêta alors, avait-il bien entendu.

-Tu..as aimé ?

-Ouais et maintenant tu vas me laisser dormir... et puis tu devrais faire pareil.

Son ami était un peu étonné mais c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué.

-Ok mais après tu me diras tout hein ?

-Ouais ouais...

Mais Toshiya eut un peu de mal à s'endormir, il était trop excité à l'idée de voir tous ce qu'avait rapporté Kyo. Dès que ce dernier se leva son ami était là au pied de guerre prêt à tout entendre et tout voir. Il était extasié devant les dédicaces de ses idoles, rigolant à certains petits mots, puis vient les photos.

-Ouaaah la chance tu es entouré par tout le monde... mais pourquoi tu souriait pas hein ! Et puis la tu regarde même pas l'objectif ! Tu gâche ces si belles photos !

-Oh ça va hein.

-Je suis trop content elles son super et ils ont vraiment trop la classe... ah... si seulement j'avais été là.

Ceci fit penser quelque chose à Kyo.

-Ah au faite, ils m'ont dit qu'ils nous enverraient la vidéos du concert.

-C'est vrai ? SUPER ! j'ai trop hâte !

Kyo, qui n'était pas trop réveillé soupira.

Le temps passa alors et cela arrivé à Kyo de regarder les quelques photos qu'il avait dans son portable et qu'il c'était bien gardé de montré à son ami en repensant à tous ça...

Mais voilà un jour un colis arriva chez eux.

-KYOOOO ! y'a le DVD viens voir le concert !

Le petit brun n'était pas trop motivé mais son ami n'était pas du même avis, ils se retrouvèrent alors tout les deux devant la télévision, rapidement Toshiya était totalement plongé dans le concert soudain le passage de l'arrivé de Kyo sur scène arriva.

-QUOI ? Kyo tu es monté sur scène ? Et Mao te tiens le bras en plus !

-Euh ouais...

-Non mais tu as trop de chance ! J'aurais voulus être à ta place !

Quelques secondes plus tard Toshi mit le DVD sur pause et regarda sérieusement son ami.

-Tu as chanté en duo avec Mao... et tu m'as rien dit ! Mais c'est pas rien ça tu te rend compte ! Tu es le mec le plus chanceux que je connaisse ! Et le pire c'est que tu chante bien !

-Hey !

-En tout cas t'as raison ça a vraiment l'air de te plaire, tu vois finalement que Sadie c'est bien.

-Ouais ouais...

Toshiya était vraiment aux anges c'était super mais il n'était pas au bout de ces surprises, en effet à la fin du concert ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu.. Mao te.. te tiens la main ! Et et il te chante « True world » mais mais c'est magnifique...

Il se mit à secouer son ami comme un prunier.

-J'aurais dut être à ta place ! c'est pas juste !

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Toshiy pour se remettre de tout ça.

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement et en fin d'après-midi Toshiya pénétra dans la chambre de son ami.

-Kyo, tu n'aurais pas vu mon C...D

Il vit alors le brun allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière sa nuque regardant le vide et ayant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, écoutant un CD de Sadie.

-Kyo !

Celui-ci se redressa.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec mon CD je le cherchais partout,... je suis bien content que tu aime Sadie toi aussi maintenant mais bon là c'est un peu abusé.

-Et alors depuis quand j'ai plus le droit d'écouter ce que je veux.

C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de repenser au concert et tout ce qui c'était passé, comme de la nostalgie..

-Ouais enfin bon, je peux le reprendre, faux que j'aille rejoindre mes amis et je suis déjà en retard.

-Ok attrape, de toute façon t'es toujours en retard.

Kyo se saisit à la place de son MP4 où il avait les dernières chansons de ce groupe.

-Gngngn.

Toshi se mit à regarder son ami avec réflexion.

-Dès fois je me demande si tu me cache pas quelque chose par rapport au concert.

Kyo ne préféra rien dire, soudain des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Rhaa qui ça peux être ? En tout cas ça va pas traîner parce que je doit me dépêcher.

Il se dirigea donc à l'entré d'un pas rapide et lorsqu'il ouvrit il ouvrit de grand yeux et ouvrit béatement la bouche.

-Euh bonsoir, tu dois être Toshiya n'est-ce pas, est-ce que Kyo est là ?

Toshiya n'oser à peine y croire.

-Je...je... vous.. vous être Mao.. le chanteur de Sadie !

-Euh oui... c'est moi...tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

Toshiya était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

-Je...j'y crois pas, je suis votre plus grand fan ! j'adore vraiment ce que vous faite !

Puis il se rendis compte de quelque chose.

-M-Mao connait mon nom et il est devant chez moi ce c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Euh héhé oui.

Mao était un peu mal alaise devant la réaction de Toshi il en tremblait presque ça ne le rassurer pas.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oh oui oui !

Au bout d'un moment voyant que son ami n'était toujours pas parti Kyo le rejoignit.

-Toshi qu'est-ce que tu fout encore la je croyais que tu était en retard tu...

Il s'arrêta net à l'encadrement de la porte en voyant qui il avait en face de lui.

-Euh.. salut, fit doucement le châtain avec un petit signe de la main.

Kyo croisa les bras et un léger sourire orna ses lèvres.

-Oh tiens donc mais ce n'est pas mon pseudo chanteur préféré.

Mao avait un bras derrière la nuque l'air super gêné.

-Euh ben si...

-Alors... que fait tu ici, laissa planer Kyo.

-Et ben je... je voulais savoir si tu voulais récupérer ce que je t'avais voler à notre dernière rencontre...

-Tu t'es rendus compte que je ne pouvais pas venir moi même le récupéré, se moqua un peu le brun.

Mao se renfrogna un peu en rougissant fortement.

-Oh ça va hein, ce ça me semblait pas être un problème... et puis j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour que les organisateurs du concours veuillent bien me donner ton adresse.

Kyo s'approcha très prêt du chanteur.

-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour ça hein ?

-Parce que...

Mao se sentait de plus en plus gêné et le rouge sur ses joues semblait ne plus vouloir partir, il détourna le regard.

-Parce que tu.. tu me plait vraiment beaucoup voilà t'es content !

-Très...

Il sentit alors une main lui saisir le menton, le brun le força à le regarder.

-Parce que toi aussi, fit Kyo avant de l'embrasser.

Si cela aurait été possible la mâchoire de Toshiya aurait tombé par terre tellement il était surprit, le mot était faible, de ce qu'il avait sous les y

eux. En effet le baiser que s'échanger les deux hommes n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour l'approfondir, mêlant leur langue dans un ballet fiévreux. Mao passa ses bras autours du cou du brun pour le coller plus à lui, Kyo ne s'en plaignait pas au contre il passa un bras autours des hanches du chanteur. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air ils coupèrent l'échange en continuant de se regarder.

-Et je compte bien récupérer les intérêts de ce vol, plaisanta Kyo avec un léger sourire qui en disait long.

-J'y compte bien, reprit le châtain en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après ce dernier, le chanteur saisit la main du brun.

-Alors ça te dit d'aller finir la soirée quelque part avec un pseudo chanteur qui a un faible pour les beau brun bad boy ? Fit Mao avec le même regard que celui de son vis à vis.

-Avec plaisir.

C'était plutôt une proposition plutôt alléchante et alors qu'il s'éloignait avec le chanteur il se retourna vers son ami et fit:

-Bon ben passe une bonne soirée avec tes cops Toshi, je sais pas quand je rentrerais par contre héhé...

Ce dernier n'avait pas bouger, jamais il ne se saurait imaginer une tel chose, voir son meilleur ami partir avec son chanteur préféré, là il allait accusé le coup.

De son côté Kyo se dit que finalement grâce à tout ça, il avait eut de la chance.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ^^<p>

j'espère que cette OS vous à plut et que vous avez aimé ^^

laissez votre opinion !

kissu kissu à la prochaine !


End file.
